1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method, and, more particularly, to a method of driving a display panel applied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel, a data driving part and a gate driving part. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer therebetween.
The array substrate includes data lines, gate lines, switching elements and pixel electrodes. For example, the array substrate includes I×J switching elements electrically connected to I data lines and J gate lines respectively, and I×J pixel electrodes electrically connected to the corresponding switching elements. Here, ‘I’ and ‘J’ are natural numbers.
The color filter substrate includes color filters and a common electrode. Accordingly, the LCD panel includes I×J pixels. The data driving part provides a data voltage to the I data lines, and the gate driving part sequentially provides J gate signals to the J gate lines. The LCD panel including I×J pixels is driven by the provided data voltages and gate signals.
Recently, technologies for driving the LCD panel with a high speed frame frequency having increased frame rates have been applied to prevent video motion blur from occurring. In this case, the time (H: horizontal period) for recharging the pixel with a data voltage will be decreased.
In addition, the cell gap between the array substrate and the color filter substrate has been decreased to enhance the liquid crystal response rate. Accordingly, a coupling capacitance is generated between the pixel electrode to which the data voltage is applied and the common electrode facing the pixel electrode, so that a common voltage applied to the common electrode can become distorted.
In this case, the time period for recharging the pixel may be longer than the usual horizontal period time due to the distorted common voltage. Accordingly, since the pixel electrode is not fully recharged, deterioration of display quality, such as reddishness, horizontal stripes, a crosstalk, and the like, can occur.
Although a method of configuring a feedback reversed compensating circuit can be provided to compensate the distorted common voltage, the RC load of a panel is increased, and compensating charges become insufficient when the horizontal period 1H is relatively short.